Memoirs of a Teenage Snark
by Darcy Lewis-Stark
Summary: Due to popular request, I give you this side story of "Another Stark One". Focusing more on Darcy's high school life and her endeavors as she hides her identity as Tony Stark's daughter / Cliques. First loves. Inventions. Sarcasm. And a developing friendship with Peter Parker. [Yes, I think you need to read my other fic first before this one... or nothing would make sense.]
1. Chocolate Strawberry Cake

_Hello my beautiful followers, and future readers. You have requested for Darcy/Peter relationship and more focus on her high school like as Darcy Stark so I give you her **Memoirs of a Teenage Snark. **It is a continuation of the events that occurred in Chapter 16 of Another Stark One_. _First few chapters will show the aftermath of the kidnapping and the start of her relationship with Spider-man. I have made this separate story because half of my readers are getting impatient with the first story [they wanted me to go straight to the movies] while others wanted me to further write more about her life as a teenager. _

_I will still work on the other fic, starting with the Iron Man arc and so forth, so don't fret my lovelies. And please enjoy this one._

* * *

**Chocolate Strawberry Cake**

* * *

He didn't know why but he just had to leave. After seeing her smile like that… it took quite a shock. It has been awhile since he has his Aunt May smile ever since… ever since Uncle Ben's death. Ever since that heartbreaking tragedy, he never saw Aunt May grin and laugh freely like before. The old woman would always distract herself by doing housework, and volunteering. It was never the same.

Such a terrible price he had to pay. In exchange for this immense and incomparable power he had acquired, tragedy was placed in his old life and everyone around him was affected. What was even more annoying was, even though he surpassed the capabilities of a normal human being, he couldn't do the simple things that would matter the most to the ones he loved. He couldn't do anything in his power to bring Aunt May up from the sorrow. He couldn't do anything but merely add to the pain that she was already suffering.

It was a hard responsibility—taking in a new alter ego. Not everyone was satisfied. Even himself. He felt that if he chose one thing over the other, his life as Peter Parker or his escapades as Spider-man, there will be always be consequences. If he chose to be Peter Parker for one night, a bank would get robbed, a house would be set on fire—a giant lizard would attack Midtown, Manhattan. If he chose to be Spider-man, Aunt May would have to lose sleep again because her only living relative is not home yet at 2 in the morning. He'd have to lie again, in her face, how he got bruises and cuts all over his body, and why random areas of the house are getting destroyed by his super-strength. Living each life is hard enough, living both of them is a whole other story.

So how can he make Aunt May smile like that again?

Being the genius himself, he figured out that he should keep the source of her happiness, close and well—Darcy. That little girl who suffered a brutal kidnapping just last night should be kept safe. If she's happy then Aunt May is happy. If she's smiling, maybe Aunt May will smile again. It doesn't have to be because of him. The fact that he's doing this for her is enough. It proves that he didn't fully evolve into one selfish jerk.

Darcy. That pale-faced girl should just be around his age, maybe a couple years younger. He could still remember those dark auburn curls that flittered through the cold wind as she took down her captor with a Taser. He remembered her wavering voice as she cried out her fears and worries to him. And those aquamarine orbs that pierce through the lenses of his mask, they were so strong, brave. He only saw them electrified with tears and agonized cries, he wondered what color they'd turn into once she smile. Would it turn into a calm cerulean like the New York sky? Or flicker with more electrifying intensity that shocked him as their first meeting? He was curious. He was interested.

"Sir, hello?" a voice said, breaking him out from his lingering thoughts.. He blinked a few times to realize that he was inside a small bakery. The smell of warm bread wafted into his nose, and he then figured why he was there in the first place.

"Oh, sorry. I was spacing out," Peter murmured while straightening his slouched back. He scratched his head confusingly as he reached for his wallet from his bag pack. The action was quite romping, involving him to hit the little waving cat charm on the counter and the person behind him. He muttered apologies and curses as he took out bills for the cashier.

"Uh, how much is it?" he asked, but the woman only gave a curt weak laugh.

"How much is what?" she asked feebly. Peter raised his head to finally meet the woman's eyes. Her round face contorted into a sly grin as she stared back.

Peter gave out a shaky laugh, "Ha… I didn't order anything yet, did I?

The cashier didn't reply but simply smiled, "Welcome to _Paris Baguette, _sir. May I take your order?"

He arched his eyebrows and resumed scratching the tousled mane, offering a weak, helpless grin. How clumsy it is of him. Typical of Peter Parker. He wasn't quite sure about his real purpose to go to this store. Hell, he doesn't even remember how he got there.

"Uh…" he started, still scratching his head, "I think I'm looking for a cake…"

"Well, sir, you have come to the right place," the clerk smirked, "Do you have any specifications? Preferences? Type? Flavor?"

"Oh, right," he murmured, scanning his surroundings to view the ornately decorated pastries arranged inside a glass case. Brown eyes looked for a certain cake. He wasn't sure what it looked like but he knew he wanted that specific one. But unfortunately, he didn't see it.

"Um, I'm looking for this chocolate cake…"

"Surely! We have the Mocha Supreme Cake, our Double White Chocolate, Tiramisu Crumble and—

"Strawberries." He cut her off. "The one with strawberries." He breathed out the words with an ardent tone, recalling the fleeting memories of Aunt May talking about it to the nurse.

The lady frowned at him, which earned her a disappointed stare. That look meant they didn't have it. Has he gone to the wrong store?

"I'm afraid our last Chocolate Strawberry was taken… just ten minutes ago…." She smiled apologetically, looking at him with timid almond eyes.

He released a quick sigh, and ran his fingers over his messy head. The woman continued to mutter more recommendations for him, asking to try other cakes but he was already so set on that cake. Images of his Aunt May smiling nostalgically added more to the stimulus to him buying the pastry. That cake reminded her of the good old times. The last time he ate that cake, Uncle Ben was still alive, she was still happy, and he was also happy.

He stared into the air of the small bakery. The lights warmly glowed over the whole premise and he could see the little dust particles dancing and floating in the air. His ears perked up with his alerting instincts. Long, slender fingers flittered impatiently, while his stretched the muscles of lanky body. His breathing slowed and paced with his heartbeat. His senses always spike up when he sinks into a pensive mode. It was a natural process for him. He needed those few seconds to just think. At times like this, when he feels incompetent and useless, he resorts to the one thing he is only confident in—his mind. Luck may not be compatible with him but his intellect is his trusted and only friend. Also, the determination to keep his Aunt May overwhelmed all means. It was time to take matter into his own hands.

"You say that it was just taken by someone ten minutes ago?" he asked with a slight tone of enthusiasm and urgency. When he meant taking thing into his own hands, he meant the cake. "Who bought it?"

The woman raised her eyebrows at him, slowly catching up. She knew what he was going to do and was quite amused by it. She hasn't seen anyone go through such trouble for such thing. "It was some lady in her late twenties. Short, long straight brunette, wearing a black turtle neck and a skirt. I think she went that way towards east Midtown."

Somehow and inexplicably excited, Peter quickly put his wallet back into his bag and took a quick glance at the cakes presented in the case. He mumbled a small goodbye to the cashier and pushed the people away in the line to get through the exit. The garrulous sounds of taxi cabs replaced the classical ambiance of the bakery. A flock of crowd bombarded him and carried his lanky figure along the pavement current. He didn't look where he was going, he only followed the direction the woman gave him and eyes locked for a short brunette carrying a blue bag. He stretched his neck up and tip-toed against the passing crowd in the sidewalks of New York Manhattan to look for the girl but found no success. He zoomed artfully through the energetic city crowd. He tried to listen for any hints of the woman talking about a cake but the vociferous honks of taxi cabs and people blocked his ears. He needed somewhere quiet; somewhere he can focus his senses. He needed somewhere high up. But Peter Parker can't climb buildings and jump through roofs.

Good thing, he's also Spider-man.

Walking swiftly among the busy Saturday afternoon crowd, he looked left and right for a secluded alleyway. He knew he can't just shoot his arm up in the air and shoot webs to stick through buildings. He also just can't start swinging high up in the sky in his worn-out hoodies and jeans. So as he found a long, narrow alleyway just between two stores and within a second, as the normal world carried on with their own mundane life, he swung into a whole new different one.

As he perched onto one of the cornices of the buildings, he scanned the bottom surroundings. The crowd became a solid block of color with their heads only visible to his eye. He sat languidly on the edge, with his slouched back and messy hair. The November air was crisp and cool, he considered if he should take off his jacket or not. He pictured himself swinging around the skyscrapers of Manhattan with his red and blue outfit with a windbreaker. He chuckled and shook away the thought. If he's going to be a better superhero, he should suck it up with the weather.

His pants slid to the ground and he shed his jacket off, revealing his well-known costume. The ostentatious colors of his crimson and navy suit contrasted with the bright cerulean sky. His auburn hair flittered with the autumn breeze as he reached for his mask in his bag pack. His eager chocolate brown eyes were then replaced by blue and gold tinted optical lenses. He tilted his head as he looked down for his prey. Red webbed fingers flexed as he felt the adrenaline pumped through his system. Every time he wears the suit, a strong sense of confidence surges through him. As if he was suddenly cloaked with undeserved power, everything that Peter Parker would worry about is gone. It was a chance for him to renew himself, to change things his weak alter-ego can't and that is—to get that cake.

"Blue bag. Blue plastic bag," he muttered to himself as he scanned the crowd below him, "Where are you, blue bag?" The cake he was looking for was fairly small in size so to find it in that horde of people was a daunting task. But thanks to his enhanced eyesight, he was able to spot the plastic bag right away. And look, the brunette was cute.

He did not hesitate to just push himself off the building to take a swan dive. Heights no longer became a problem. It became his advantage. It became his friend. Taking a swift somersault, he twisted his body to land on the brick stone face of the building and began running. Pigeons flew frantically as he quickly sauntered across the brick façade, descending down to his target. The brunette was walking mindlessly across the sidewalk, with one hand with the bag and one with her phone. He decided to run faster, worried that she might go hail a cab or something.

With one big push from the wall, he bounced off towards the woman's way, landing perfectly in front of her. Everybody around her reacted at once by gasping and jumping. The woman targeted, on the other hand, lost grip of the phone and the bag. Spider-man caught both instinctively. He looked up inwardly just to meet her dumbfounded face and breathless mouth. Grinning under the mask, he handed the phone to her.

"Uh, hi," he cocked his head to side, to look somehow innocent. But the people around began to gather around, muttering nervously as if he just committed a crime. He raised his arms up to ease the tension in the crowd and said, "Guys, nothing to see here. I'm just a regular guy trying to talk to the sweet lady."

But the people didn't move an inch.

Sighing, he moved his attention towards the astounded young lady. The lady was frozen still, hazel eyes cracked open, catatonic and confused. He scratched his head, also puzzled of what to do.

"Your name is Emily, right?" he said softly, "I heard from the guy on the phone…"

The woman uttered no words. She just nodded.

"Well, Emily," he said slowly, walking closer to her, "I am very sorry for scaring you. My name is Spider-man and I'm not menace, contrary to journalistic beliefs." He didn't know why, why he added the bit about not being a menace. Jameson has been in his ass for awhile now, like an annoying splinter.

And he found that introducing himself is a good way to start. Isn't it the most civilized thing to do?

"I-I know," she finally said, with overwhelming nervousness evident in her voice, "Everyone knows who you are." He took a step back and playfully sighed. "Well, that makes things easier then." He laughed.

The lady did not have the courage to respond. She did not what to say. The man in front of her was the Spider-man. Freaking Spider-man! He was the one who caught 67 robbers in a week. The one who saved Midtown. What does he need from a woman like her? She didn't need any saving.

"I need a favor," he started, surprising the woman even more. What kind of favor does he need?

"You see, uh, I don't really know how to work this out. This is probably the first and last thing you'll ever hear this. No normal people would ask you this but then again I'm Spider-Man you know. I'm not normal. But then, I shouldn't be asking this kind of question. This is just plain creepy and weird and wow, this is kind of awkward so I'm just going to say this straight: Can I have your cake?" he said in one breath. Everyone around watching almost tilted their heads in pure confusion. It was almost comical.

The lad just opened her mouth out wide, but no words came out. Spider-man looked at his hand and realized he was already holding the bag that contained the cake.

"Yeah, this cake," he continued, raising his hand to show the bag, "Can I have this?"

"W-What?" she said, even more flabbergasted than before. What could he possibly need with her cake? It was just a cake. A normal chocolate cake. A superhero like him would only need such a thing if there was something bad in it. "Oh my god!" she gasped, taking two full steps back, "Is there a bomb inside?!"

At that instant, everyone around began walking away, gasping, screaming, and panicking. Spider-man raised both of his hands to calm everyone down, "Guys. Guys, wait. GUYS!" he bellowed, stopping everyone in their tracks, "There is no bomb! I just want the cake!"

"God, you people give me heart palpitations." He sighed, "Look, lady. This cake is Chocolate Strawberry right? From that bakery by the corner?"

The lady nodded.

"Okay, you see. I really need this particular cake. The cashier told me it was the last one and you took it so I went to go find and you and please give this cake. Look, I'll pay you," he reached for his pockets and took out two twenty-dollar bills, "I saw that the other cakes are 40 bucks, so I guess this one is too. So here,"

The lady nodded, but refused the money.

"No, no, you don't understand, lady. This maybe my allowance for this month, but that's not important. Please rid me of any guilt and just accept the money."

The lady accepted.

"I apologize for scaring you and taking your cake. I just really need it." He said quickly while slowly backing away preparing to shoot his web, "I don't mean any harm. I just needed this. Thank you very much, Emily. I'm so sorry for scaring you again. You're a lovely soul and I have to go. Thanks again."

Everybody gaped as he took off in one blink of an eye. They only heard a swishing sound and the next thing they see is him swinging around the buildings of Korea Town. One commented that Spider-man may be after all just a normal human being with their own urgent needs. One stated that this world is dwindling down to the point where anyone can feel like taking things from other people just became they crawl through walls. The lady, on the hand, as she stood still watching that red and blue figure diminishing in the sky, whispered, "No, I think it's for a girl."

He tried really, really hard to swing carefully. The cake in his arms was very fragile. He didn't want it to get ruined. All he needed to do was to head to Mount Sinai and give it, hoping that she'll smile. He knew that everything that occurred last night can't be easily forgotten. No one could ever forget such tragedies. He knew that by heart. But he hoped that this little gesture would someone bring a smile that he never saw under all those tears and dirt.

He didn't know, really. He had no clue as to why is he doing all of this for Darcy. Sure, he had victims saved by him in the past, but he never went past the all the "thank you"s. He never worked so hard for such a person. Sure, it has been established that he somehow was envious of her and her relationship with his Aunt May and her courage. That, alone, already built one level of admiration for her. But there was something else that was bugging him. It was something so strong that it drove him to do this far. There was this overwhelming curiosity and urge to see what she looks like smiling and laughing. There was something in her that makes him want to learn more about her. To see what kind of person she was, her personality, her affinities. She emanated this obscure mysteriousness he yearned to unfold. He wanted to learn more about Darcy but he was still unaware as why.

"Maybe it's the watch," he murmured to himself as he swung from building to building. He caught a glimpse of the barren trees of Central Park and the well-known hospital. He was close.

Maybe it was the watch. Ever since he encountered the British-talking watch, he wondered what kind of person she was. To have such advanced and unprecedented technology, he wondered where she got it from. He already assumed that she was already rich but the genius in him, looked for that pioneering mind behind the gadget.

"Yeah, that's why," he stated, "That's why I kept the watch. I wanted to see who made it."

But was it really? Is it really because he wanted to learn the technology? Or was it because of something else?

He took one big swing towards the roof of the hospital. He landed perfectly and set the bag on the floor as he realized that he doesn't really have a plan of giving this cake to her. Spider-man can't just waltz inside the hospital and tell the nurses that he has a cake to deliver. That thought was just plain awkward and weird. He considered finding her room but he can't just go around crawling on the walls of the hospital and peeking at every room.

"I could go down as Peter and just give the cake to the nurse," he suggested to himself, "Nope that would reveal my identity."

Sighing, he decided jump down to the nearest tree to look down the building for inspiration. He perched himself on one of the branches and scanned the surroundings to see if he can find a person to just hand the cake to. He could go ask a nurse or maybe some doctor.

"But doctors are big fat prudes. They wouldn't give a cake to a patient." Then he realized, "OH what the hell. _I'm _giving a cake to a patient. Stupid, stupid, stupid."

He sunk himself to a moment of self-deprecation and humiliation by hitting his head on the tree trunk. The orange and yellow leaves shook violently as he continued to curse upon himself. He should have planned this out more carefully in the beginning.

"Yeah, Happy, she's fine. She's resting right now," he suddenly heard. It seemed like it came from the entrance of the hospital. Some woman was on the phone. But he ignored and continued hitting himself.

"Tony is with her right now. Yes, he got his scotch. Dr. Conrad allowed it. No, I only gave him one glass." The lady continued, "Did Stane call? Oh, he did. Did you make up an excuse? Oh yes, good, good, thanks Happy. You and James can visit Darcy later when she wakes up. She is just tired, that's all."

He scoffed to himself. What kind of person is allowed to drink in the hospital? The guy must have some kind of influence to be able to drink alcohol inside a hospital. He remembered the doctor's name from yesterday. He was the one who greeted him and took in Darcy. He looked like a nice guy, but considering how he just allowed a guy to drink inside a hospit- did the woman just say Darcy?

He straightened himself and leaned closer to hear the woman's voice more clearly. This woman knew Darcy, and she sounded like she's close to her. Peering in from the tree, he saw a rather tall woman pacing back and forth on the pavement of the hospital garden. She was clad in a simple cotton trench coat and sleek black editor pants. Her long straight blonde hair swayed, twisting in her red and black heels as she whispered on the phone.

"The Doctor said she has a concussion and will have to be in bed for two weeks," she muttered, "Yeah, I already called the school. I told them that she got sick and asked for a break. She can go back to school after the winter break. Did James call about other girl? Uh-huh. Hmm. Really? Well, I'm glad she's well. Is the Ambassador pressing charges? No, it's fine. I'll call him later. Well, continue on your lunch. Darcy will be awake by the time you two finish. No, no it's fine. I already ate. Thank you, though, Happy. Okay, bye."

Pepper shut off her phone and breathed out. She exasperatedly inserted a small lock of lair behind her ear. She can never get used with the wig. Moreover, the night was overpoweringly tiring and the morning drained the energy out of her. The tests involved her walking around the hospital with no time to sit down. Tony insisted that she stay in the room and wait like him due to his identity but the anxiety that seeped in her system remained in her fingertips. Moreover, Tony kept asking for a glass of scotch like a little child. He completely disregarded her whole speech last night about being a parent. She guessed old habits die hard.

Grey blue eyes looked up to the clear cerulean sky. There was no trace of the storm that brought darkness to their hearts and soul last night… as if it did not happen at all. But she knew that this was something unforgettable. This kind of trauma will continue to haunt them forever. Pepper just hoped that recourse will find them sooner. She'll accept about anything, anything to distract Darcy of the pain.

"Um, hello? Psst, blonde lady, hey," a voice suddenly called to her. A voice that sounded so adolescent—she recognized it. Her sharp memory immediately recalled it from last night, when Tony was having JARVIS check the man who had Darcy's watch. Taking a deep breath, she turned around to face the voice and there he was.

"Whoa, you're tall," the masked man commented as he stood in front of her, back straight and chin up. Pepper grinned inwardly. The bright red and blue outfit was certainly more ostentatious than usual as the sun shone over him. Doctors, nurses and other random passersby stopped in their tracks to witness the famous Spider-man standing in front of Pepper Potts.

"And you're just a kid," Pepper remarked breathlessly. Spider-man raised his eyebrows behind his mask in chagrin.

"Hey, I'm still growing…" He was surprised that someone would actually notice that he was just a kid. He was already taller than an average 16- year old and manlier due to his powers so no one would really see that that he was just a teenager. But Pepper, who was actually a couple of inches taller, saw it.

"How old are you really?" Pepper narrowed her grey-blue eyes at him, stepiing closer. Soider-man took a step back, alerted by the woman's sharpness. "You seem like you could just be the same age as my daughter," she added, " If she was to do something like this—oh my god, do your parents know about this?!" she said loudly, loud enough for the surrounding people to overhear. The remark sent a small pang into his chest. No one knows that he's doing something like this—that he's living a dangerous double life. None who are still living.

"Whoa, calm down, lady," he raised his palms up, conscious of the ongoing mutterings around him, "Those are none of your business!"

"Of course, it's my business!" Pepper countered, "I need to know about the person who just saved my daughter." At that moment, she realized that she was actually talking to the man that saved her daughter—that she was actually talking to Spider-man. So, just before the masked superhero could retort something back, Pepper pulled him close to a hug.

His first instincts would be to throw the woman overhead for such an unexpected move but the feeling subsided as the smell of flowers wafted into his nose. She smelled exactly like Darcy when he embraced her last night and the sensation, the embrace… it was heartwarming. He soon forgot his real purpose. He forgot about the cold November air that he was dreading earlier. Instead, nostaligia filled his system, making him remember things that he forgot that was still present. He began remembering the warmth in his soul that he used to feel back when he was just a small kid. He began remembering the feeling of a mother's embrace.

"Thank you…" Pepper whispered as she pulled away, "Please, if you need anything. Darcy and her father and I are greatly indebted by you. We would do anything to repay you. I'll say thank you again, and again because no greater gratitude can ever compare to your courage and strength for saving my Darcy. Oh my god, thank you." She hugged him again.

He couldn't say anything back right away. The way that her grey eyes just gazed at him softly with a small grin on her face—it brought back thoughts to ponder. He realized that moments like this becomes a reminder. Reminding him that having a double life like this was worth it.

"N-no problem," he stammered, earning a gentle smile from the woman, "Oh and here—" he handed her the bag, "This is for Darcy. I heard it was her birthday… So I thought I should… um... yeah."

He can breathe easier now.

Grey eyes widened at the sight. Pepper didn't know what to say or do. Of all the unexpected things that happened recently, this tops everything. "Oh my. I-I don't know what to say," she stuttered, looking up to thank the man once again but all she saw was a lone maple tree shedding its sun-kissed leaves.

* * *

Pepper had two things going on her mind when she opened the door of Darcy's room. One was reminding herself to research further more about the mysterious web-head of New York City. The other wished she had the power to freeze time. After witnessing Darcy and Tony in a tight embrace, she wished for time to hold still for just a few more seconds. She wasn't quite sure of what happened but she felt like it was not needed to ask. Knowing Tony, it's not like she'll get any answers anyway.

"Hey," she greeted. Tony coolly leaned back to his chair and greeted back. Darcy flashed her a big smile, and seemed more in peace. Pepper didn't know what happened but she was glad it occurred.

"I'm kinda growing on that blonde wig, Ms. Potts," Tony nonchalantly remarked, "It brings out your eyes."

"Really, Mr. Stark?" she slyly grinned back, "I'm sure yours would look good on you too. Where is it?"

Tony merely scoffed in reply. He'll do anything he can to not wear such thing. he'll stay inside the hospital room forever if he had to.

"I'm sure we can find another one," she teased.

Meanwhile the girl on the bed, sat up with curious eyes directed on the small box in Pepper's hands. It was topped with three plates and forks. "What's that, Ma?" Darcy asked.

"Oh this? It's nothing," she replied, a hint of playful mischief present in her voice, "Some kid just gave it to me when I was downstairs. He says it's for you…"

"A boy?" Tony raised his eyebrows, "Who?"

Darcy smirked at her father's reaction and at the same time was confused about the mystery boy. "Boy? Was it Alex?"

"Who's Alex?" Tony asked, narrowing his eyes but Pepper ignored him.

"No, I don't think it was Alex," Pepper added with a sly smile, "He was wearing red and blue tights."

At that instant, Darcy perked up. With a huge smile replacing her small grin, and blue eyes that were as bright as the sky, she sat up on her bed, and propped the eating desk in front of her. Tony raised his eyebrows at the statement, while Darcy beamed, "Spider-man?! Are you sure?! For real?!"

Pepper tried her hardest to maintain her composure. To see Darcy so happy brought overwhelming warmth to her soul. It was as if it was Christmas morning all over again. She, herself, wanted to jump for joy too. Yesterday was such a tragedy. She did not know what to do move the pain and sadness away. But thanks to a certain web-head, today became a gift—a source for only joy and happiness.

"Yup, honey," Pepper crooned as she set the plates and forks in front of the girl, "He gave it to me then just went away. We really need to have him over and have a nice little chat."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Tony interjected, "You're talking about some stranger in tights." But Pepper merely ignored him.

Then as she placed the box on the desk, she looked to her daughter with a soft gaze, "Happy Birthday, Darcy."

Tony took the liberty to open the box, somehow upset that he did not think of buying a cake in the first place and yet amused at the same time by the fact that some kid, who claims that he's a spider, had a nerve to send one to his daughter. But all feelings of insecurity went away as he released a loud hearty laugh. Pepper and Darcy cocked their head in confusion as he continued to chuckle at the cake.

"Is something wrong?" Pepper asked, "Did the cake get ruined?"

Darcy, curious, went ahead to look inside the box too. She began to break into a fit of giggles, turning into a light shade of red. Pepper leaned in to see, only to turn around right away, blushing in embarrassment.

Tony playfully pulled her back, moving closer to take the cake out of the box. "Oh come on, Pepper. Have a slice," he said with breaking guffaws, "This is a once in lifetime chance to celebrate this day."

Darcy joined him with the laughter, giggling some more. The action brought some a burning sensation around her neck but she learned to ignore. Everyone is distracted and that is how it should be.

"Yeah, that kid and I need to have a talk," Pepper declared, staring dumbfounded at the message on the cake, "Did he think that this was some kind of joke?"

"No, Ma," Darcy chuckled, "I'm sure it's not that."

"No, this is no laughing matter, Darcy!" Pepper countered and Tony grinned some more.

"No, according to the cake, Ma," the girl giggled, looking at the cake's again, "I just got out my gastric bypass surgery and, and- my name's Bob."

* * *

_I made Peter a 16-year old instead of 17. I don't know why. I'll probably changed it again. Or not. Idk. _

_I also apologize for all grammatical and spelling mistakes. I could not use my computer due to the disaster brought by Hurricane Sandy. All the power went out for a week and many, many friends' homes are flooded and destroyed. So I typed this chapter using my dying phone and just copy and pasted it to when I go to Starbucks to charge. _

_Yeah, my english dies whenever the wifi goes out. Sorry again._


	2. I Don't Have To Be Normal

_I'm sorry for grammatical errors and just general mistakes. I'm born this way, baby._

* * *

** I Don't Have To Be Normal**

* * *

After they have finished the Chocolate Strawberry cake, and every last strawberry was eaten by Darcy (Pepper couldn't have any, she informed that she's allergic to strawberries), and all laughs and giggles have ended, Tony took the time to discuss some of the formalities. It was a subject he never thought he he'd talk about sooner, but with this kind of circumstance, he felt it was dire to bring up. After all, it involved him and his only daughter. Darcy should not have this kind of life.

In the beginning, he feared for the kind of lifestyle she would have lived if he announced her true birth rights. He was worried, though inwardly, that his daughter would have to suffer the cut-throat complexities of the business and political world. He, himself, went through such painstaking endeavors as young as 14 years old. Howard Stark taught him to drown into the luxury of having a multi-billion dollar enterprise, and lavishly live in the throne of the financial stronghold, with everyone as his subject. People hated him, or worshipped him, feared him or respected him. By the time he was seventeen, with 5 doctorates, he was all left alone with such empire. He took Stark Industries by its reins and molded it into his liking. Every day became a source of public entertainment, as his life was a cycle of weapons demonstrations, photoshoots, interviews, and parades. Beautiful women enjoyed his company every night and he drove the nicest cars. He was a modern-day prince.

And Darcy could have been a princess. She would be pampered, and loved as she is the only heiress of this global kingdom. She'd wear the most extravagant clothes, and lived in the most grandiose homes. She wouldn't be bullied for inheriting his vast intellect, but worshipped for it. Being Darcy Stark, oh how glorious would that be.

But Tony did not want that. To live in material riches and the adoration of strangers, he did not see it fit to his daughter's well-being. He knew the disadvantages of this life. It may be enticing, seductive almost, but it does not fix the fact that he always came back to his mansion with no one to greet him back. No one was there to give him a hug, or cook him dinner. No one was there to say "Welcome home."

He made JARVIS but that wasn't enough. He had Meredith, but now she's gone. Then came Pepper and Darcy. Pepper Potts became his trusted and best friend. She was always there by side, through thick and think, through times of inebriety and sobriety. She put up with every little quirk that Tony had, and accepted it. She made him learn that he doesn't have to be alone in this journey. She made learn that life would much better with friends and family. With love and compassion.

And that's what he wanted for his Darcy. He decided that if he wanted Darcy to enjoy the other abstract significance of living, he should keep her identity a secret. So he kept her inside his mansion away from the evils of his life. He remodeled his father's old office into a small one room home, where she could grow sheltered and close. JARVIS would be his teacher and she would be safe. And every day wouldn't be so lonely. He would come back home with a child to smile and hug him. Darcy would always be there to say, "Welcome home, Dad."

Apparently, that wasn't enough, according to Pepper.

Despite his admonitions and complaints, Pepper suggested that if Darcy was to live the normalcy he yearned, she should go to a normal school. Normal school would mean normal friends, normal friends would normal Darcy. Normal Darcy would mean that the famous Toy Stark and Pepper Potts can never be her parents. For the sake of safety and security, being normal brought his only little girl all the way to New York City and to learn in a boarding school. The thing that he hated the most, a boarding school, was thought to bring his daughter to a better life.

But it didn't.

Darcy got bullied by some pompous rich girl and she became isolated for five years. And apparently, she is friends with some Alex boy! The girl became introverted and secretive and this happened. She gets kidnapped. Now, here she was, stuck in bed in the hospital, with a bandaged head and a bruised neck. Tony grimaced. So much for a better life.

He concluded that he can never fight it. Darcy will never be normal. As much as he and Pepper would force it, they just won't achieve the normalcy they want. Even speaking without the riches and material possessions, the girl has an intellect incomparable to most kids her age. She has inherited the ingenuity and inventiveness that all Starks possessed. That alone, proves that Darcy is no longer part of this ordinary world. It's a sad fact, he must admit. Darcy was never average, and she never will be.

The only remedy to this problem was to return back to where it all began. Where there are no more problems. Where he doesn't have to be alone again.

"You're going to finish the second semester." Tony said, his voice low and austere. He directed it as a command not a statement. Darcy looked up, eyes narrowed with a quizzical stare. Pepper just finished gathering the plates and throwing them out and looked at him with the same puzzled expression.

"I know, Dad. Then I'll go to-" Darcy replied but Tony interjected.

"Hold up, I'm not done yet," he voiced coolly, "Once you finish middle school, you're going back to Malibu with us."

And here comes the screaming.

"What?!" Darcy shrieked with mouth wide open and eyes blinking, dumbfounded, her "NO!" resounding perfectly throughout the room.

"That was an order, not a call for your opinion." Tony stated with his usual indifference. He never exerted this kind of power over her daughter. He always followed through her wishes but the circumstances present have changed. Pepper was right. It's time for him to step up and become a parent.

"No, no, Dad, y-you can't do this," the girl stammered, half-angry, and half-horrified, "No, you can't. No, n-not now."

"What do you mean 'not now'?" he countered, "Do you not see this, Darce? Do you not see what just happened to you?! Do you?"

"Dad, you don't unde—

"Well, I do, Darcy. I do," he was already standing, eyes straight and voice stern, "This? All of this? This wasn't part of the equation. I had all the variables figured out. I analyzed them, modified them to my own advantage and all problems had perfect answers. But this, Darcy, this kidnapping. This was not part of the formula. An outlier in the algorithm. And it threw everything off course. My plan-"

"This is not some math problem you can easily solve, Dad!" Darcy countered, "This is not a program waiting to be rendered to completion. _This is my life._"

"And I had it all planned!" He added, almost yelling, "And you getting hurt was not in the blueprints."

"Then I'm sorry," she breathed out exasperatedly, fatigue reaching her system, pulling her down with a heavy sensation. But she stared straight to her father's with cold blue eyes, haze with pain and anger. Her voice echoed to the room with agonized venom. "I'm sorry that I'm not like your little perfect invention that can follow your every code and conduct. I'm sorry that I made your intricate little equations into one big enigma. I'm sorry that I ruined everything for you. I'm not a robot, Dad and that is my fault!"

"Stop it." Tony ordered. His tone was strong and powerful but his gaze was pained and conflicted.

"Yes, Dad. This is all my fault and I'm sorry," she pursued, now with gasping breaths, "Maybe your _plan _would work a little better if it didn't exist in the first place. Yes, maybe everything would be better if I wasn't part of the formula—maybe if I didn't exist a—

"DARCY!" Tony growled, pulling all silence inside the room. The shout was short yet overpoweringly strident beyond his usual aloofness. "You got hurt, goddamnit! I never meant for you to get hurt! A normal father would expect a scrape or a bruise but you got a concussed head and a strangled neck. And why are making such a big deal out of this, huh? I'm not condemning you to some hellhole or throwing you inside a cave. Going to the back to the mansion will only keep you safe and—

"No, Dad." She shook her head violently, "I want to stay."

"Why the hell do you want to stay?" he huffed, slowly calming down.

"Because I finally belong," she whispered. Tears were forcing their way towards their eyes but she struggled to keep them from falling. She vowed to herself that she should not cry. Crying would only lead to weakness and vulnerabilities cannot be afforded at the moment. "I finally belong here, Dad. I know it didn't seem like that before, but I found my place here. I found my purpose. Yes, I'll never be normal like the others, but there are other people who can be abnormal as me. Dad, you see the end, while I'm only seeing the beginning. Bringing me back to California will do nothing good."

"Staying here in New York is worse," he contradicted.

"Why?" she squinted her eyes at him. Tony caught her gaze and averted it right away. Again, with the feelings. He didn't like talking about it. It already took a great hold of willpower to bring it up earlier but to have it come up twice in one day was enough. He only returned a sigh.

"You're not safe here," he exhaled. _Where you're not by my side. "_Especially when you're all alone."

Her sapphire orbs softened, accompanied by a soft sigh. Knitted eyebrows relaxed as she slowed her breathing. She really did not want to go away. Nightmares might haunt her of the abduction but she'll learn to cope. She doesn't want to run away and she felt like someone is calling her to stay.

What can she do if her father asks the same?

"She doesn't have to be alone," Pepper chirped in. The father and the daughter turned their heads at the red-hair, both realizing that she has not said a word in a while. Her blank countenance stared back with aloof grey eyes, seemingly unfazed by the ongoing argument. She only held her place by the corner of the room and added, "If she wants to stay here then let her stay here." The two looked at her with dumbfounded eyes.

"Oh come on, don't look at me like I'm crazy," she sighed, placing her hands over her hips, "Both of you are supposed to be geniuses and now you're looking at me like two dead fish."

"I don't think you were paying attention, Pepper," Tony reminded her, "I don't want her all alone. And besides, why are you on her side now? Yesterday, you were crying about she got hurt and—

"I'm on both of your sides!" she countered. Then with one swift turn, she goes into her purse to reach for something. The two watched silently as she walked towards the bed to drop the object. It was a small bronze key.

"That look familiar to you, Tony?" she inquired sternly. Tony looked at the key in front of him. He didn't want to admit it but he forgot about the stupid little thing.

"A key?" Darcy piped in, tilting her head, "Dad, I thought you hate keys."

He dropped his head on this his palms and shook it. "I do. It's just for sentimental reasons."

"Since when did you become sentimental?" Pepper scoffed.

"Hey, I bought that house once in Long Island and I donated it to a nursing home," he retorted.

"You only donated it because you retrieved the painting that Pollock painted for the landowner," she snapped back, "It's no longer in use to you."

"So what's the use of this?" Darcy asked as she raised the key to them. Tony grumbled something about it being something stupid but Pepper answered.

"It's your birthday present, Darce," she smiled, "It was meant to be given to you by your father yesterday. Before he changed his mind." The girl eyed the key with curiosity. It looks like a normal key, nothing technological about it. She raised her eyes to meet Peppers, asking for a hint. The woman just shook her head and tilted her head towards Tony. He averted the gaze immediately and muttered small curses.

"It's nothing," he grumbled, "Just a house."

Open wide, her mouth dropped. "You both me a house?! Where?! Here?!"

Tony sighed loudly to hide his growing grin. He expected that kind of reaction from her. Well, who wouldn't want a house in New York City? "I looked for a workshop initially. Then I found this old dwelling in the Upper East Side. Figured might as well buy the whole thing and live in it."

The girl beamed.

"But I take it back," Tony grabbed the key from her, "We're going back to Malibu."

"Why?" Darcy moaned, "You just bought that. For me. For all of us. This solves everything!"

"No." He pursued. Darcy frowned which led Pepper to drag the man into the far corner of the room for a talk. She pulled him close, to his amusement, and looked at him with half-angry, half-solemn eyes.

"You're being stubborn." She stated.

"This is not the time, Ms. Potts," Tony whispered, "My child is still in the room. Do you want me to go book a hotel roo-

"Stark," she huffed, "Why are you doing this? The house is perfect."

"What's wrong with Malibu?"

"You know very well why, Tony. This is why we sent her here in the first place."

"But you were just complaining to me about how we're so far away."

"But you bought a house. We can live there for the time. You have plans for the Stark Expo remember?"

"Yes, I do. But I don't have be in New York to do that. I have you for that."

"Then let me stay here."

"Then who'll tuck me in at night?"

Pepper rolled her eyes. "You're staying here too. Whether you like it or not. Stane already approved. He thinks you're working with the Flushing headquarters for the new missiles."

It was Tony's turn to roll his eyes. "But apparently, I'm not needed here." At that instant, Pepper realized everything. She moved her head back in awe of her revelation and released an incredulous look. He arched his eyebrow at her in response.

Pepper leaned in again to smirk, "You are _jealous._"

"No I'm not," he narrowed his eyes.

"That was a statement, not a question."

"Well, I'm disproving your statement," he retorted. Pepper scoffed. "Doesn't matter. You're jealous."

"I'm afraid you are being delirious, Ms. Potts. Good thing, we are in a hospital. I think the Psych Ward is on the 12th floor. You should go there and brandish that wig of yours to thank the arachnid impersonator."

Pepper gasped quietly, "And you're jealous of Spider-man."

"It is not always safe to make assumptions, Ms. Potts."

"You're jealous that he saved Darcy, not you. You're angry because he's getting all of Darcy's attention," she added, smirking.

"Excuse me, I have to call Doctor Conrad for a new patient—you," he tried deflecting the topic but the stubborn assistant continued on.

"You're upset because Darcy likes another person but you," she continued. Tony shook his head and pulled her close. Pepper showed no reaction, to his dismay.

"I'm not upset," he scowled, "It's just that…"

"That…?" she raised an eyebrow.

Tony took a swift glance to his right to look at Darcy. The girl kept her attention at the bronze key, still figuring out what door it opens to. Her eyes were as blue as the sky, filled with ecstatic interest and enthusiasm.

"Do you see that?" Tony whispered, pointing at Darcy, "Her eyes."

"What's wrong with her eyes?"

He sighed in vexation. "They're hopeful. Unsuitably hopeful."

"Unsuitably?" she glowered.

"She's in this fantasy, you know, that her hero would come to her again. But heroes _do not_ exist, Pep. More importantly, _superheroes._ Such things are impossible. No one would ever risk their own lives for the sake of someone. They are never purely good, quintessentially good for others. There's always that motive, that self-righteous attitude that keeps these kinds going. Something like revenge, or redemption would be their stimulus, their drive. And that incentive will slowly swallow them up, like poison. They would start doubting themselves, and then self-destruct. Next thing you know, someone will die of their selfishness, or more even, themselves."

The way Pepper's eyes were softening was annoying. She was looking at him weirdly again. He began to feel uncomfortable by the way she was nearing close to him, with such a forlorn stare.

"There's nothing wrong with a little bit of selfishness, Tony. Every had their own kinds of self-interest, I'm sure you know that," she whispered, gently smiling, "Darcy's just a child. Let her dream her own dreams. Superhero or not, she just found another person to admire, to look up to. That not's a bad thing, right Tony? She'll just continue on to grow and mature on her own pace."

Tony hissed. "She'll only get herself hurt. Again. All of these are sacrifices. And sacrifices only bring pain."

"It will hurt because it mattered," she breathed out, "It will hurt because it was important. You think you're not the kind to make the sacrifice play? Sorry you're wrong. You may not know it, but you, yourself, have been making little sacrifices already. For your little girl. And you'll make more in the future. And you will realize that everything you're doing for someone else is _worth it_. That selfishness in all of us will have a meaning—the meaning to continue on."

"And if Darcy gets hurt, if she falls, we will be there. You know why?" she grinned, "Because we will be there. _You _will be there. Because you stayed."

Tony sighed. All he wanted was just to move out of this place. How did it get so sentimental?

"When did you become an expert on heroes, Ms. Potts?"

Pepper didn't response. Instead, she left the corner to go back to Darcy's side with a small smile. He followed her and watched her hold Darcy's hand. She took the key gently from her and inserted it into her pocket. "We'll talk more about this later, honey. You should get some rest."

"So are we staying?" Darcy groaned as Pepper placed her hand on her back to place her down carefully on the bed. "Are we?"

"You're tired, and it's not safe for you to keep tiring your brain so much. We'll talk about this later."

"Mom, I just had cake," she grimaced, "I'm not tired."

"Oh please. You and your father always say that. But once you get to bed, you both pass out in seconds. Come on, Darcy, rest. There's a lot to talk about so you'll need energy for that."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, there's a lot of work, you know?" A sly smile crept her face, "We have to check out the house. Move in stuff. Get your toys and gadget. And we have to pick out a high school too. You're moving up soon, we have to be prepared. We have to get you a caretaker too, in case your father and I have to work. So come, rest."

"Oh. My. Gallium." Darcy's eyes widened, beaming instantly, "We are staying! Oh my god, oh my god. You two are staying. We're staying! I have so many plans, Ma. We'll have so much fun! And do I get my own workshop now? The same as Dad's? Maybe bigger? Am I also allowed to use the blowtorch now? I have so many blueprints to show you! Dad, are you gonna program JARVIS in the house too? He can be my caretaker. I mean, he's always been. I don't know about food, though. Maybe we can hire someone. Or maybe Uncle Happy. Can he cook? Maybe I can learn how to cook. Is this gonna be just like college? Dorming? Oh my god, I hope it's close to Central Park, or maybe the New York Library. Also, that means I'm gonna get neighbors too? Like grumpy ones, I see on books, or the really nice ones that makes you cookies and pie. Oh, oh, oh, we should find a high school close to the house. So maybe I can walk, and explore! It could be far too. Maybe get a bus. I've never been ridden a school bus. Or ride the subway! If so, I want a Taser. We'll talk about that later."

Pepper kissed her forehead to slow her down, shushing her to sleep. "Darcy, dear. Tasers are illegal in New York and go to sleep. You ramble when you're tired."

"I'm sure we can do something about that. Dad's a weapons developer, we can improvise. Oh my god, I have so many projects to talk to you about. I have my blueprints in my dorm, or just JARVIS to pull it up and… and…" she yawned, "…and show it to you... I'm gonna take a small nap."

Tony chuckled, and leaned in to kiss her forehead too. He counted to five and slowly, the little girl drifted to sleep. Frantic breaths were replaced by slow, calm exhalations accompanied by quiet snores. Pepper took the blanket and slid it over her body. The two continued to stay still, perfectly enjoying the silence as they watched over their treasured child. It was not long after until Pepper spoke again.

"You asked how I became an expert on heroes," she whispered, grey eyes pensive. Tony turned to look at her, aloofly anticipating her answer.

"Well, I'm not. I can tell you that. I'm not one, so I'm not really sure. But," she chuckled tenderly, her voice becoming nostalgic, "I've seen them. I've spent my time with few. I'm sure you did too."

"Heroes don't have to wear a uniform. They don't have to wear a silly red-and-blue suit too," she smirked, "They just look normal in their own ways. Silently watching over you with careful eyes… like, like an Angel."

"Who are you talking about, Pep?" he asked, as he noticed her voice begin to break. Pepper switched her gaze up straight to the windows, where the cerulean sky hailed. Her grey eyes stared at the slowly moving clouds, gradually moistening. She said her name with a longing sigh, almost like a prayer.

"Meredith."

* * *

_Did I mention I wrote these 2 chapters on my phone. Booyah!_


End file.
